<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm, Warmth, and Warmer by ManiasNotebook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941920">Warm, Warmth, and Warmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook'>ManiasNotebook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee date, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your first time trying coffee and your boyfriend wants to make it special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira &amp; Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kurusu Akira/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Fictmas 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm, Warmth, and Warmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You place your mug down with a contented sigh, already missing the taste.</p><p>“How is it?” Akira asks. There’s a charming smile painted on his lips and a sparkle of mirth in his onyx eyes. You’re just barely at eye-level with him as you sit comfortably on one of Leblanc’s barstools, basking in the pleasant silence that is closing time. The TV is on but it’s just a buzz of noise and a flash of bright lights every now and then. The café has always adorned its warm wood tones and its colorful mosaic accents that would make even the most alert want to close their eyes and fall asleep. Hell, you’re already falling victim to its effects. But not Akira.</p><p> </p><p>He’s staring at you. He’s <em>been </em>staring at you, and the undivided, adoring attention sends your heart fluttering. You can’t help but avert your eyes from his prying eyes and fiddle with the sleeves of his gray winter coat he insisted on you wearing. You were drowning in it, just like you were drowning in his gaze all you can feel is <em>warm, warmth, and warmer. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” You hummed sleepily, bringing your hands back to the mug to steal some of its heat for yourself. You hear him let out a soft chuckle at your actions, but he makes no move to prompt you for your answer. Akira is one of the most patient people you’ve ever met and it shows. He’s letting you take your time with your answer because he’s drinking in something for himself- your reactions. Every smile, every shift of your attention, every little detail about you is under his surveillance. Monitoring for your comfort, discomfort, safety, and whatever else your mystery of a boyfriend does in his spare time. The thought makes you heavy-eyed with trust and you’re left wondering how you’re going to get home without falling asleep on the train. “…it’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good?” He questions in confirmation, as his smile widens with amusement. You’re flooded with that familiar feeling of <em>warm, warmth, and warmer</em> as you give a sleepy nod. </p><p> </p><p>“Great. Wonderful… Perfect, even…” You correct, offering a small smile as you bring the mug back to your lips. Tilting your head back, you drink what was in your cup. The masterful blend blankets your taste buds with the sweetness of chocolate and the bitterness of what you could only assume to be expresso. You take one gulp, then another, and another, until you’re down to a third of the drink left. Slowly, you bring your mug back down to rest on the wood once more. “…what did you say the name was again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mocha.” He repeats. Short and simple. Straight to the point. “It tastes like hot chocolate, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>You nod your head. It <em>does </em>taste just like hot chocolate- just with a hint of bitterness. The taste is new, exciting, and not at all what you’d expect it to be. It leaves you feeling greedy for more and more of the taste, and judging by the look on Akira’s face- you could only assume he knows.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just milk, chocolate, and espresso. I figured this would be the best to start off with since you’re a first-time coffee drinker.” He explains softly, and you can’t but fluster at the memory of the look of absolute surprise on his face when you told him that you have never had coffee before, early today. It was ironic, yes, never having coffee while dating a skilled coffee maker. But it was only a matter of time before he found out and changed that. Besides, it’s December! What better time for a hot drink than now? “I didn’t put as much espresso as it usually calls for in the recipe since you’re new to this. I didn’t want to overwhelm you with the flavor…”</p><p> </p><p>He trails off, a dusty blush coating his cheeks as you look up at him in awe. The absolute care and attention he put into this experience leaves you breathless with affection. It’s such a simple moment- yet it’s a simple moment that you both could just <em>share. </em>Every day with him and every action makes the fondness in your heart grow and grow. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey…Aki?” You whisper, hands clutching the mug once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” He questions, eyes studying your figure with a soft expression.</p><p> </p><p>You don’t respond right away, but you know. There’s no denying it. Every passing moment you spend with him creates that same feeling inside of you. The one you’ve learned with him. The one only he can bring. The one that only <em>he is.</em></p><p> </p><p>So you tilt your head to the side and give a closed eye smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” You whisper out earnestly- as if all the emotions of this moment, your relationship, and your life could be captured in two words. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>But you know that’s not true.</p><p> </p><p> In reality, it’s three words:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Warm…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Warmth…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> And warmer. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>